Yes or No?
by The Amazing Sakumachan
Summary: Either Genos did not know how to take "no" for an answer or Kagome did not know how to say "no" and mean it... Inuyasha x One Punch Man Crossover, short one-shot with very little plot! Just pointless, fail Genos x Kagome stuff! Beware of tsundere!Kagome.


Authoress' Notes: A quick fic to take a break from this super long, upcoming OPM x Inuyasha oneshot that I've been working on for a few days. It's over 13,000 words and not close to being finished so I decided to take a break with a quick one-shot~

Summary: Either Genos did not know how to take "no" for an answer or Kagome did not know how to say "no"…and mean it.

Pairing: Genos x Kagome

* * *

 _Yes or No?_

Kagome's eyebrow twitched in annoyance as she tried to maintain her "professional face".

But even her forced smile was about the crack as the corner of her lips twitched and tried to sink into a scowl.

"It's the Demon Cyborg! EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"

"I heard that he's been showing up here _everyday_ for a week now!"

"I wonder what he's doing here of all places!"

"Maybe he's on a mission~!"

For almost a week, the small grocery store that Kagome worked out was flooded and overcrowded with a hoard of squealing, drooling young women. Normally her shift did not see this amount of foot traffic until their major sales but… _This_ was just too much. She was even sure that some of their normal customers left because of the overwhelming presence of the loud crowd.

Her manage Miroku, a lecherous young man with an unquenchable thirst for women's posteriors, did not even bother to deter the crowd from showing up and scaring off real customers. He actually tried to take advantage of the situation by asking for some numbers, flirting with many of them, and groping many more behinds.

Kagome glared at her shameless manager from behind her post at the cash register, 'Miroku, you're the worst type of man…' With a low groan, the young woman balled up her fist and left her post defiantly. She pushed and stomped her way through the crowd, "Okay! Show's over, ladies! Time to go!"

She ignored the collective cries and whines and boos from the other women as she made her way to the front of crowd and exited the store. Surely enough, there he was: leaning against a young tree that was planted in the middle of the sidewalk. "Hey, you!" She yelled over to the object of the crowd's affections. A young man with a pale face; striking black sclera with contrasting gold irises; shaggy blonde hair; and a hoodie with ripped sleeves that displayed his big, metallic arms.

The young man looked over at her, a rather emotionless expression on his face, "Excuse me, Miss. But are you referring to me?" he asked curiously and alarmingly politely.

Kagome's resolve almost faltered at his innocence, "Yeah, you!" She walked over to him, trying to look as tall and mean as possible as she placed her hands on her hips. "You've been skulking around here for too long! You're attracting a crowd of loiterers who are ruining business!"

The cyborg did not budge, waver, or even flinch from her fiery demeanor. He merely asked her straightforwardly," Are you saying that I am inconveniencing you by standing here?"

Kagome scoffed and frowned, "That's exactly what I'm saying! Now get lost!"

Without bothering to reply to her retort, the blonde looked away from her and appearing to go into deep thought as he brought a loose fist to his mouth and narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps I could find a better position where I could watch you without being an inconvenience?"

The cashier's twitched and almost blushed- _almost_. "You mean that you've been showing up here because you've been _watching_ me?!" She asked indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest as if she was disgusted by the notion.

The cyborg returned his gaze to her and nodded, "Yes. I have been concerned for your safety after the attempted robbery of the store last week; and thus have decided to stand watch during your shift to ensure that you work in pea-"

Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose, "...Genos, I appreciate your concern but I can handle myself," she said as kindly as she could. It was difficult yelling at someone who was so terribly sweet to her. "Please leave."

He did not budge.

"But what if upon my departure, the robbers would re-"

Kagome groaned before raising an eyebrow at him, "Why do you care so much anyway? I'm just your cashier at this store. We barely talk," She questioned incredulously, "We're not even friends!"

The blonde winced a bit at her last statement.

"Eh…" She instantly faltered and felt guilty at her outburst.

Genos looked down at his hands for a moment, completely silent before getting to his feet. It was the first time that she had seen such a look on his face.

"Hey, Genos… I …" Kagome tried to explain herself and make up an excuse. But there was none. She only said the truth and it was difficult to take it back. She only regretted hurting his feelings.

"You are correct. We are not friends," He told her in a low voice. "I am sorry to have troubled you…"

Kagome stared speechless at his back as it grew smaller and smaller in the distance. It felt like she had done something terrible. But why…? 'At least…this will be the end of the disturbances…'

* * *

That was _not_ the end to the disturbances.

It only got worse from there.

The next day, not even ten minutes after her shift began, Genos had shown up again; but this time was different. Instead of hanging around outside the store, the cyborg took the liberties of coming inside. Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks were splashed red as she saw him immediately make eye contact with her and walked directly towards her counter…with an assorted bouquet in his hands. To make the encounter even more horrifying, his expression was his usual, grave, scary one.

"G-Genos…what are you doing here?!" She stammered as she tried to find something else to look at. But it was difficult taking her eyes off of the cyborg who made his intentions of going to her register quite clear. "A-And with those…?"

The only thing separately them now was her small counter for ringing up items. The cyborg wordlessly handed the bouquet to her. "These flowers are for you," he told her. "My sensei said that you might like them."

Kagome blinked and stared down at the bunch of flowers…it was an assortment of brilliantly colored and shaped flowers from daisies to tulips and baby's breath. "B-But why…?" She gulped and inwardly cursed her voice for wavering as if she was one of his fans. She most certainly was _not_!

One of Genos' best traits was his honesty but sometimes, it was one of his worst ones as well. "After you told me that we were not friends, I asked my sensei for advice about how to become closer to you so that you would allow me to stay by your side!" Kagome's blush deepened when she noticed that people were beginning to stare and eavesdrop. "Sensei told me that a male giving a female flowers is one of the first steps in courting her! I hope you like them!" He finished his tirade with a deep bow. The cyborg did not even wait for a reaction from her as he turned and said, "I will return tomorrow."

And with that…he was gone.

He left her completely speechless and with an arm full of flowers.

Kagome covered her red face with her hands and wondered where _this_ was suddenly coming from.

The next day, the cyborg returned, but with a huge box of chocolate in his arms. Kagome almost felt like running to the door and locking it on him. But there was something about that hint of determination on his usually stony face that made her unable to turn him away.

"G-Genos…you don't _have_ to bring me stuff like this," She told him. "It's embarrassing," she mumbled while taking the gift and setting it behind her counter for safe keeping.

"Sensei told me that you might say something like that," The blonde replied.

"Did he now?" She asked with a raise eyebrow.

"But it told me to take it as a good sign and to keep going."

Kagome face palmed and made a mental note to give that man an earful soon- she knew that he would showing up for the upcoming sale in a few days!

The pattern of Genos showing up at her job bearing a gift continued for two weeks. Everyday it was something different too. At one point, he brought an over-sized stuffy dog; a gift basket of sweets; a scented candle; bath beads; a cute hair pin; the list was growing longer and longer and while it was most certainly flattering. Kagome felt more and more awful for some reason.

It was a Monday evening. And it was _terrible_. She hardly got any sleep the previous night because she was up thinking about Genos and his gifts. She had no clue why he was doing so much for her! Sure, he was frank about "courting her" but she did not know _why_. Why was such a popular hero going through the trouble of trying to woo her with gifts?!

Kagome was sure that she could feel bags forming beneath her eyes. They felt _so_ heavy. The sight of shaggy blond hair outside of the store windows made her sigh. She was not ready for this. 'Not today… I'm too tired… Don't look at me like this…' She was so caught up in her self-conscious thoughts that she did notice the look of worry on Genos' face as he approached her at a quicker, more frantic pace than usual.

"Eh?" She blinked when a cool, metal hand gently grabbed her chin and lifted her face up for him to examine closely. His eyes scanned over her features as he slowly turned her face left and right.

"You show no signs of illness but you appear to be unwell," He stated matter-of-factly. "Are you not getting enough sleep? Is there something bothering you? Is there _someone-_ "

"No, gah! Calm down, you…i-idiot!" Kagome squirmed before jumping away from his touch as if his cool metal skin burned her. She glowered up at him, "I couldn't get a wink of sleep because of **YOU**!" She winced mentally. 'Another outburst.'

Genos looked genuinely surprised by her statement for a moment. Then his expression returned to its default state as he asked, "You were up late last night thinking about me?"

Kagome blushed, unsure what he was thinking or how he was taking her statement. "Yes! You keep coming here, bringing me gift after gift and it's driving me crazy because you don't listen when I tell you to stop spoiling me like this!" She did not care if she was causing a scene at this point. Her mouth was on auto-pilot as she vented out her frustration that was pent up for weeks.

"Oh? Why is that? Has my courtship proven ineffective? Do you not like my choice of gi-?"

"SHUT UP! I ALREADY LIKE YO-!" Kagome caught herself, throwing a hand delicately over her mouth. Her eyes wide and her breath shaky. 'W-What am I saying…? Why did I say that…?!' She questioned herself, feeling nothing but flustered at this point. When her blue eyes moved up to look at her suitor's face.

Suddenly it felt like she could not breathe.

Genos' eyes were just as wide and wavering as hers.

His cheeks were just as red as hers.

His jaw was clenched just as tightly as hers.

'Why am I…so happy…?' She thought as her eyes filled with tears. She promised herself that she would not become a mindless, puddle of fangoo for _any_ hero. Yet here she was…won over by the Demon Cyborg of all people.

"So…" He broke the silence. His voice almost in a whisper, "We have decided that we are in love."

Kagome's face turned red and she covered it as she suddenly found herself jumping over the counter and running towards the door, pushing past Genos and Miroku along the way.

Being in love was supposed to be a good thing.

So why did she feel so angry at herself?

Was a promise to not fall for a hero that important that she had to run away from him?

'Just when did I fall for you anyway?!' Kagome thought to herself as she ran down the street aimlessly. 'Was I doomed to love you from the start?' She wondered as she thought about their first meeting when he scared off a group of guys trying to take advantage of her on her way to work? Or could it have been when he began borderline stalking her on her way to and from work to ensure her safety? 'Why do you like me so mu-?' With her eyes shut tight she did not notice the person who had been standing in front of her.

 _{CRASH!}_

"O-Ow!" She swore and wondered if she had run into a brick wall. She looked up and gulped. It was that familiar, strongly built chest and shoulders. It was that familiar shaggy hair and striking eyes. "G-Genos, you followed me again?!" She tried to act surprised and angry. But seeing his face broke her remaining walls down.

Maybe…It was okay to love a hero in a normal way.

"Of course. I will always follow you," He told her while taking her hands within his own. Kagome felt like she was melting right then and there. His metal body was so strong but with her, he was so gentle… "I would follow you to the ends of the Earth to keep you safe…" He said in a voice that was more tender than usual. "If you will accept me…" he finally added.

Kagome realized that in this moment, the courtship was over.

The cyborg was putting all of his cards on the table and was expecting an answer this time.

No more beating around the bush with "You don't have to do this" or "Why do you keep following me?"

"Kagome…"

The sound of her name in voice made her body feel lighter than air.

"Yes…or no…?" He asked, staring down at her with those eyes that were filled anxiety and hope.

She finally decided.

Kagome stepped closer to the cyborg and rested her head under his chin.

"…yes…" She whispered in a voice so small that she could barely hear herself. "To you…that answer is always yes!" She could hear the gears turning in his chest. She could hear him breath an almost inaudible sigh of relief as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank goodness.." He whispered to himself. Kagome nodded, she finally realized just how hard he had been working to make her happy and to make her to see how much he cared about her.

She made a new promise to herself that day.

'I'll never make him work that hard again…'

* * *

[Omake]

Kagome could **not** believe this!

Genos was completely taking advantage of her!

She glared up at his expecting face from her position on her knees in front of his waist. "A-Are you really asking me to do _that_? We haven't even been together for that long!" She protested while eying his pants zipper that was taunting her.

"You must understand," He replied calmly, trying to hide his impatience. "I have been withholding these urges since we first met. They have only intensified since we decided that we are a couple. I may be a cyborg but I am still a ma-"

Kagome gave out an exasperated sigh, "Okay, okay! I get it!" She cut in. "Just…tell me if I suck at it, okay?" She asked shyly.

Genos nodded while swallowing a lump in his throat as he watched his girlfriend begin her ministrations… Yes… She was good. It was just like the Kagome who he had dreamed of- only better!

Not even thirty seconds into it, the bathroom door was kicked down-

"NOT IN MY HOUSE, YOU TWO!" Saitama suddenly yelled while pointing an accusing finger at the couple. Kagome gasped as her face turned red at being caught…

"Oh," the bald hero's face returned to a calm state when he saw that Kagome was on her knees sewing up a tattered pair of Genos' jeans from a recent battle. "My bad. Carry on." he said simply while waving and exiting the bathroom.

Kagome blinked up at her boyfriend and asked, "What was that about?"

Genos replied with a slight shrug of his shoulder, "I haven't the slightest clue."

* * *

Authoress' Notes: Yikes. I'm rusty at writing. LOL. Hopefully I did not butcher these two _too_ much in this one.

Now back to working on that one stupidly long Saitama x Kagome x Genos oneshot ._. ...

I might pump out one more shot one-shot before it though...but it'll be Saitama x Kagome instead =v=

I'll be honest. Saitama is my babe. I want him to have lots and lots of love!

RnR!


End file.
